Flit Asuno
is the first generation protagonist of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is both a young Mobile Suit Developer and pilot of the military organization Earth Federal Forces. He pilots the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and its variants. Personality & Character In many ways Flit's personality is a dichotomy. He is generally a very friendly person who is easy to get along with. He could also be considered hopeful from his constant belief that the Gundam will turn the tide of the war. When it comes to the Gundam, Flit takes everything very seriously, getting very angry with even friends if they mess with the mobile suit without his permission. Skills & Capabilities Flit Asuno is a recognized genius and is the principal engineer behind the creation of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. Though not a soldier his great intimacy and knowledge of the Gundam makes him the most qualified person to pilot it. He possesses early indications of X-Rounders abilities such as precognition and sensing others presence. History Early Childhood In his early childhood Flit Asuno lived at the Asuno mansion in the Ovan colony with his mother and a butler. It was here he first heard and became enamored with the stories of the Gundam, a savior that his family built in the old wars. In AG 108 the UE attacked Ovan, destroying the colony. Flit was one of the few survivors, though his home was destroyed and his mother killed. He moved to the colony Nora where he began working with the Earth Federal Forces to develop a mobile suit that could defeat the UE. First Sortie In the year AG 115 the UE attacked the colony Nora. On that day the Gundam's mobility tests had been completed. Seeing all of the Earth Federal Forces weapons being systematically wiped out, Flit had no choice but to activate the Gundam and use it to fight, even if it was against the wishes of his elders who were uncertain if the Gundam was ready to fight. However Flit proved the Gundam was ready, and defeated a Gafran with the Gundam's beam dagger. This was the first victory against the UE in 14 years of war. The remaining two Gafran scanned the Gundam, destroyed their fallen comrade, and retreated. Once at a safe distance they utilized a colony destroyer weapon on Nora. Relationships *'Emily Armond:' Emily Armond has been Flit's childhood friend ever since he moved to the colony Nora. Ever since they have know each other, she always looks out for his well being, and cares deeply for him. By A.G. 140 they are married and have a son, Asem Asuno. *'Yurin L'Ciel:' A girl Flit rescues during the collapse of Nora who temporary assisted and advice him during the following battle while they were inside the cockpit of the AGE-1. Picture Gallery Flit-gen1.jpg|Flit Asuno (14) Flit-gen2.jpg|Flit Asuno (39) aaaaaaa.png AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|Flit Asuno as an adult(far right), with his son Asem(foreground) and Zeheart, with the AGE-2 Gundam in the background References Notes and Trivia *Flit is one of the few protagonists besides Amuro Ray and Kamille Bidan to become the pilot of a mobile suit that they designed. *Flit's Uniform in 140 A.G has a strong similarity to the uniforms worn by members of A-LAWS in Gundam 00 Category:Advanced Generation characters